That Summer
by miareilly10
Summary: A young girl Lana, from New York visits LA with her best friend. With their boyfriends back at home and not able to supervise them they get up to some mischief. Lana meets a mysterious man who seems to be her soulmate. Can a summer fling be more powerful than her love for her boyfriend back home?


It had been summer once again.

Summer.

Where the girls pull out their bikinis. Where everyone lathers themselves in sunscreen on the beach. With a top coat of tanning oil. Pool parties every weekend, barbecues for lunch. Walking around with popsicles in your hand. That summer was the most amazing summer I had ever had. The reason for that was because of one man, one magnificent man. This man I speak of was mine for that summer.

I had been laying on my towel at the beach with my best friend Savannah. We had planned to spend the summer away from home in New York, so we came to LA. A girls summer. Our boyfriends were back in New York working. My boyfriend Jason worked hard, we were planning to live the rest of our lives together. Savannah and her boyfriend Peter were more relaxed. They had been together since high school, whereas Jason and I were introduced by Savannah and Peter.

At twenty one years old, Savannah and I spent the summer partying. Yes I know, summer was time to relax from all the hard work we have done all year. But summer to Savannah and I was making up for all the party invites we declined that year due to work.

We had boyfriends, yes. That didn't mean we couldn't flirt with the gorgeous life guards at the beach though. I'm surprised I remember parts of that summer, because it was all parties. If we weren't partying, we were probably shopping and getting ready for the next one. We spent a lot of the summer at the beach as well.

Until one certain party came. A party at a very wealthy Californian man's home. We were invited because the friends we met had 'connections'. The new friends I met had told me about this man, well, young man.

"You will get along so well!"

"I can't wait for you two to meet!"

"He is going to absolutely love you."

My new friends didn't care that I had a boyfriend back in New York. Neither did Savannah, and for that summer, neither did I.

This party however, was different to the other ones. It seemed like millions were invited even though it was only hundreds. Close friends of the wealthy young man invited their friends, who invited their friends, who invited their friends and so on.

When I entered his home it was like entering Disneyland. The mansion was lit up like a Christmas tree. The variety of people there was amazing. Although they all seemed to be higher class, you didn't see anyone who looked like a normal Californian. Men all wore tuxes, the women, beautiful dresses. I myself, was wearing a dress I bought earlier that day. The light purple satin went perfectly with my tanned skin tone. My dress just reached the floor, underneath it I wore high silver heels. My hair had been braided so it hung all the way down my back. Walking through the party I received a few looks, good looks.

One of the young men I had met at an earlier party was named Jack. He was the one who had first told me about the man who owned this mansion. I had been told that I would get along perfectly with him and that he would simply adore me.

"He said he'll be coming out soon." Jack informed me.

I nodded, smiling up at the glowing lights. All different colours. Somehow the party seemed wild but elegant at the same time.

As I looked around the room I noticed that there were models from famous magazines telling each other about the dresses they were wearing. All of them were dressed by different fashion designers. There were men from advertising companies exchanging business cards and phones numbers, swimmers in the pool, dancers on the balcony, musicians seated in the corner of other rooms, entertainers entertaining and of course the swarm of rich Californians.

Rich couples competed with others about who had more money and who had a better house. Card games were being played at the gambling tables, thousands of dollars were being piled into the middle of the table. For a moment I wondered why no one was willing to grab it and run, then I realised, everyone here I wealthy. A few thousand dollars is the change they could find in their coat pockets.

It was then when I turned around I saw Jack smiling at me from across the room. He was accompanied by a tall, young looking, handsome man. Both men smiled at me. The unknown man gorgeous smile filled me with warmth. How a stranger could possibly make me feel likes this was beyond me, somehow I managed to come out of my trance and smile back at the two gentlemen.

**Thank you for reading my first story. Wrote it because I felt like it. This is my first fanfiction story, so thank you for reading it. xoxo - Mia-Reilly**


End file.
